


Death of Lies

by Efflucinda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Good Loki (Marvel), Happy Ending, Loki&Stephen·Strange friendship, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Rebirth, Self-Sacrifice, Spoilers, Thor (Marvel) Needs a Hug
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:31:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efflucinda/pseuds/Efflucinda
Summary: In this fic I try to explain why Loki attacked Thanos.Loki made the decision when he had seen Thanos' ship. He sacrificed himself to exchange a  future in which Avengers may defeat Thanos...在见到Thanos战舰的一瞬间，Loki作出了一个决定，他献祭了自我以换取一个复仇者有希望打败灭霸的未来...





	1. Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> 无限战争中Loki的死亡实在太过突兀且没有逻辑，因此我写了这一篇谎言之死以诠释Loki的送死行为。  
> 感谢雪川酱做出的努力，我们一同为它设计了一个逻辑合理的HE结局。

《Death of Lies 谎言之死》

Death of Lies -Sacrifice  
01  
当Thanos的战舰出现的那一刻，劫后余生的片刻喜悦便被彻底击碎。Loki说不出此刻他的内心是怎样的感受——恐惧抑或是解脱？

他躲藏了六年，而今再也不用隐瞒了。他曾抱有一丝侥幸，期许命运依旧与这宇宙留有些许希望的光明，但显然，残酷的命运之手从来不肯留情。

若说起他与Thor的又一个不同，那便是他对事件未来走向的剖析更加透彻，不同于雷神，他的判断不会被那些荒谬的希望所左右。

他们——Thor与那群一度以战胜他为傲的战友们、以及潜在地反抗者们，他们不知道自己将要面对怎样的敌人、怎样的力量，所以他们还不知道何为真正的恐惧、真正的力量，但他知道，每每想起，切肤之痛。

这是一场他们毫无还手之力的战争。

这是一场他们绝无可能胜利的战争。

这是一场他绝对不容许失败的战争。

他是恶作剧之神，他是谎言之神，他是混乱之神，若眼前出现两条路，他必然要走第三条。过去如此，现在如此，未来——愿亦是如此。

02  
“你不该出现在这里，亲爱的。”Frigga突然出现在Loki的背后，从小王子的手中抽走了那本咒术书——黑纹石是它的封面、卡古兽皮是它的书页、鲜血是它的文字、被锁链捆绑、被烈火隔绝。

“抱歉妈妈，我只是...很好奇。”Loki站起来，低下头，像一个，就是一个做错事的孩子。Frigga只是拍拍他的肩头，予以安抚，表示自己并没有生气。

“其中记载的咒术太过危险，不应当为任何人所知。我知道你的天赋，我聪明的小家伙，所以答应我，亲爱的，永远不要尝试你在这本书中看到的任何咒术，实践它们所需要付出的代价远非你能相信。”

Loki乖巧地点头，向Frigga承诺自己一定不会再碰这本咒术书，不会尝试他在其中看到的任何一条咒语。

他只看到了一条就被Frigga发现了，而那条咒语可不是什么好咒语，那是一个诅咒，一个异常强大而狠毒的诅咒，是用来诅咒杀死自己的人，只要施咒者付出的代价足够，九界之中再强大的生灵也无法抵御。

他怎么会使用这条咒语呢？

他永远不会。

03  
既然Thanos已经找到他，那就再也无须藏匿，再也无须伪装，他终于可以打破一直以来禁锢他的锁链——掉下虚空之后、入侵地球之前，Thanos为了确保他的忠诚留下的禁制，这道禁制近乎隔绝了他与世界树的联系，而后者恰恰是他的魔力泉源。

而可笑的是，近乎没有人发现，除了他的母亲。没有人疑惑为何他使用的魔法不过局限于区区幻想，甚至连Thor也不曾怀疑他为何不能打破那个中庭二流法师的空间。所有人，包括Thanos，他们都低估了Loki的魔法。

而这是他保留至今的杀手锏。

他只有一次机会去验证他的猜想。

在空间宝石的帮助下，Sky Walker，在世界树枝桠间自由移动的他，能够再带一位客人一窥这个宇宙时间与空间的具象。

04  
“二流法师。”

Dr.Strange试图摆出防御的态势，但下一秒，他注意到四周的环境时不免一瞬分心——这是他难以描述的奇异景象，连当初灵魂被Ancient One击出体外纵横穿缩间历经的奇诡世界也无法媲美。

他站在树桠之上，无须俯身却能窥得全树之貌，笔直树身横贯苍穹，树冠茂密，向星河之深无限延展，瞬息之间新芽舒展，旧枝枯萎，一层生长，一层凋谢，往复循环。Loki站在他的面前，身着战甲，未带头盔，面色凝重，似乎随时准备下一场战争。

“我的时间不够，所以——”Loki在Stephen的怒视之中伸手攥住了阿戈摩托之眼，他内心不免自嘲，算起来，这是他接触过的第四颗无限宝石了。他紧闭双目，自身魔法的绿光与时间宝石的光芒交融，无数的分身出现在世界树无尽、无穷的树桠上。

与此同时，在操控分身借助无限宝石之力窥探命运走向的同时，Loki向Dr. Strange尽一切可能解释。如果不是身处于世界树之上，如果没有空间宝石的帮助，如果不是鱼死网破烧燃神力，他都不可能完成这项“工作”。

“这里是世界树——时间与空间的概念的具象形式，我不确定能否称之为你们人类理论中的四维空间。你也掌控时空的奥妙，但我不知道你是以何种形式具象化它，或者你的层次还不足以具象化理解它。只有Sky Walker能在世界树上移动，所以不要试图挣扎。”

“笔直向上的树干是已经发生的过去，作为主世界线被世界树所记录，而树冠顶端不断水平伸展蔓生的是可能发生的未来，以人类的理论，平行宇宙，但只有一枝会成为世界树的主干，称之为‘现实‘。我不知道你的老师是否告诉过你无限宝石与疯狂泰坦的事情，便假定她没有。”

“无限宝石共有六颗，疯狂泰坦正在收集他们，一旦集齐六颗宝石，那将是整个宇宙的梦魇开始。你不会相信我此时此刻所言，但终有一日，你会明白，所以，好好听着。在每一个平行宇宙里无限宝石都同时存在，但唯独时间宝石只有一颗，故而哪枝枝桠蕴含了时间之果，它便会成长为主干。”

Stephen只能看着面前的邪神焕发出难以名状的炽热——此时此刻，他能理解阿斯加德人被奉为神明不是毫无道理的，他不太明白，不过短短数日，为何战争犯的实力较之过往堪称泥云之别。

没有命运是绝对，Loki一度笃信，过往他虽有能力在世界树的枝桠间行走，但那只是对空间规则的利用，而如今借助时间宝石，他探视了所有的世界线，他目睹了所有的可能，他见证了无数的终点。

命运告诉他：Thanos的胜利是绝对的。

不论他们如何尝试、如何挣扎、如何反抗，在拥有无限手套的泰坦人面前都如螳臂当车、蚍蜉撼树。

Loki睁开眼，他的双眼炯炯有神，如划破天幕烧燃的流星，过往漫长的一生他都不曾成为光、不曾散发热，在这不属于现实的世界树上，谎言之神所言句句为真。

他松开无限宝石，将掌心覆在二流法师的前额，将他亲眼所见的无数种方式通往的同一结局在对方的脑海展现。

“我知道你依然一头雾水，我知道你不相信我让你看到的一切，我知道你怀疑这是我的诡计与谎言，但你只需要记住，在即将到来的未来，你们将面对一个不可战胜的敌人，进行一场不会胜利的战争，在这个时空中、在这个宇宙里，你们注定失败。不仅是这个宇宙，在此时此刻你脚下的无数枝桠间都注定失败。终有一日，你会明白我向你展示的一切。”

“但那绝对不会是我允许的结局，所以，二流法师，我需要你做一件事情。”

Loki放下手，他指着Stephen胸口的时空宝石——

“在世界树的枝桠之间，必有一枝通往的未来是希望，在那里你们将赢得这场战争。”

“I will make it possible but you have to find it and they have to fight for it.”

05  
他回到了现实，二流法师亦是如此，但他封印了Stephen脑中的这段记忆，这封印足够强大——他自信不会被Ebony Maw攻破、也不会被心灵宝石抹去，Thanos将对他的计划一无所知。

那个二流法师不会相信世界树上他所告知的全部，一个理性的人不会选择相信谎言之神的话，尤其是如此荒谬的预言，所以，那就让现实印证一切，静待时机来临。

他还可以再做一件事情，但来不及了，往返于世界树与现实之间、抹去他通行的痕迹、探寻每一个可能的未来耗费的时间远比他想象的多。

06  
原谅我，母亲。Loki在内心中轻叹了一声，他最终还是要使用那本咒术书中的术法，那个诅咒。

对于应咒者而言，这是条诅咒。

对于施咒者而言，这是场献祭。

他交出了宇宙魔方，将空间宝石拱手相让。

07  
静听吾言。

万事万物皆有终焉。

偶然必然因果交缠。

凡其生衍必遵其道。

吾，谎言之神、混乱之神，

以吾之血肉，

以吾之性命，

以吾之神格，

以吾之魂灵，

以吾之存在，

过去、现在、未来，

万千时空、无数宇宙，

凡吾为吾，皆献于汝。

但求一物，

汝之无穷分支之中，

但有一支，

亡吾者亦死。

不求为之必然，

但求一线可能。

吾命休矣，

此约成立。

08  
Don’t cry for me, you fool.

I am burdened with glorious purpose.

Bure the page for me

I cannot embrace the touch that you give.

I cannot find solace in your word.

I cannot deliver you your love or caress your soul.

So please Thor,

Forgive me and forget me forever.

09  
他们失败了。

但还没有。

雷霆之神的胸口涌出绿色的魔法——那是两种截然不同的绿，一种他万分熟悉——那是Loki的魔法，而另一种——

时间宝石。

Thor抬起头，仿佛看到了最后的光。

10  
“所以现在相信我说了的吗？二流法师。”

邪神的幻象出现在Dr. Strange面前，现在还为时不晚，他选择的时间节点在契约成立之后、时间宝石丢失之前。Stephen沉默了片刻以稳定自己的心神，未来的记忆、世界树上的记忆、无数宇宙的结局...

他面对了那个不可战胜的敌人，他亲历了那场注定失败的战争。

Loki抱臂站在二流法师的面前，侧头看着神情逐渐凝重的法师：“我从时间宝石之中窃取的力量只够回溯这一次时间，所以，信不信由你，这是你最后一次机会。”

Dr. Strange郑重地点头，他还是忍不住问了出来：“你怎么可能做得到？”他还不曾说完后半句——注定之事存在另一种可能。

“我是神，我当然能做到。”Loki笑笑，他的幻象已经开始逐渐变得透明。

“为什么要帮我们？”

Loki只是一哂：“请不要过多遐想，不是为了伸张虚伪的正义，不是为了成为可笑的英雄，我只是...”他停顿了一刻，他不应当再有什么具体的情感了，他只是最后的一缕意识，近乎他的一切都已经与世界树融为一体，成为新枝桠的养料。

他笑得更加邪恶。

“两害相权取其轻。我讨厌你们这些中庭蝼蚁，不过Thanos更令人作呕。所以，还不如让你们赢。”

我从不无私，这是，也仅是我对Thanos的复仇。

“Remember it forever that I am not a hero, never was and never will be.”

“哦对了，”在消失之前谎言之神打了个响指，“鉴于你这个二流法师的魔法造诣还不能够将时间概念具象化，所以我留给了你一个小小的礼物，毕竟万一你花了太久时间寻找那个世界线被Thanos抓个正着，那就太可惜了。”

11  
Stephen又一次站在世界树的枝头，Loki留给他最后的礼物便是这个，拥有Sky Walker的能力，但机会同样只有一次。

如对抗Dormammu那次一般，为以防万一，他制造了一个时间循环。

这一次，他将探寻那留存一线希望的可能世界。

他不知道Loki究竟是怎么做到的，但他知道的是，Loki为此付出的代价之惨烈绝非他能想象。这不是简单地改变命运——通常只不过是在已有的未来之中选取一个成为现实，而是在创造命运、创造违背当前命运准则的未来。

12  
他找到了。

不知是否是错觉，那根世界树的枝桠隐隐带着新绿——那般柔和、充满希望与生机。

这里存在的这是可能，而他们，要将它变成现实。

13  
失去肉体，于神而言，不过是丢失了一件“衣服”，犹可再造。

失去性命，于神而言，不过是与现世的离别、在他国的新生。

失去神格，于神而言，不过是沦落为脆弱渺小又可悲的凡人。

失去灵魂，于神而言，不过是这一轮宿命轮回的又一次终结。

失去存在，于神而言，是过去、现在、未来，前世、今生、彼世，万千时空、无数宇宙中的所有的他都不复存在。

不，不是不复存在。

而是自始至终都不曾出现过。

最直接的、用来定义神之存在的莫过于他的名——

就像是屏蔽字符，失去存在的神——昔日的恶作剧之神、谎言之神、混乱之神，L-O-K-I将被宇宙规则所摒弃。

不曾出现，不会消失，不曾存在，不再提及。

14  
“Sir，please put down the Spear.”Fury警告道。

“I have come too far anything else.”那个自传送门走出的外星生物握住了宇宙魔方，“I am The Other, of Chitauri.”

15  
他们赢了。

目极尸骸遍野，触目断壁残桓。

但他们赢了。

缅怀之后应有一场胜利的庆典，为幸存者，为一切以身为砖、以命为石铺就此条通往和平道路的英雄们。

“Thor？”

雷神怅然若失地站在原处，他环望四周，却不知自己因何而失神。

他们赢了，但代价是什么？

他抛下斧子，双膝似被抽取了骨头，跌跪在焦黑的大地上，他的右手按上自己的心脏，神的心跳强壮有力，但为何每一声听起来都空洞无比，就像有一块血肉被生生剜去。

他活着，却再不完满。

可他的曾经是那般完满，当命运开始索求报偿时，他的每一次失去都历历在目。

Frigga.

Odin.

Asgard.

就像是一幅拼图，他清晰的知道缺失了多少片，缺失了哪一片，他用记忆拼起整副拼图，它是完整的，但为何还会觉得有至重至亲至爱的一片消失不见？

黑夜已逝，黎明将近，恒星的光芒再度照彻这颗千疮百孔的星球，雷神沐浴在万丈金光之下，他抬起头，睁开眼，看到自地平线渐渐靠近的黑影。

“Who are you？”

那光太过耀眼，他看不清那人的脸，只听见那声。

“I am Loki，of Asgard.”

雷神眨眼，一闭一睁间，光明依旧，但地平线上只有未尽的硝烟扬尘。

Loki.

他把这个名字含在嘴里，在脑中反复咀嚼。

Loki.

他皱起眉头，右手紧紧按着自己的胸口。

Loki.

他的心脏传来从未有过的悸动与痛楚。

Loki.

他的双眼不由自主流出滚烫的泪水。

Loki.

他漫长神生中从未听过这个名字。

Loki.

这个名字仿佛陪他度过了一生。

Loki.

Loki.

Loki.

Thor跪在地上，他的双拳不断蹂躏着残破的大地，他开口，想要呼唤这个名字，可出声只有满是哀戚的咆哮。

“不仅仅是死亡，是灵魂的泯灭，诅咒的代价是存在，过去、现在、未来，这个世界和千千万万个平行世界，存在都将被抹去，不曾出现，便无谓离去。”

他从未存在，便无有名姓。

不曾存在之人，亦不能被人呼唤。

-End of the Sacrifice-


	2. Rebirth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes a deal with Yggdrasil...

Death of Lies –Rebirth  
01  
Stephen总觉得哪里不大对劲。的确，他们胜利了，他们打败了Thanos、他们夺回了无限宝石、他们保护了地球和整个宇宙。

但他总觉得哪里不对劲。

比如Thanos为什么没有死。

比如他为什么如此坚决地认为Thanos按理应该死。

再比如他总是梦到一棵高大奇诡的树，他还在大树的枝桠间行走。

第四次战后会议的时候，他终于忍不住向复仇者和银河护卫队的成员们道出了他的感受。

“我觉得有些怪异，但我很难说出是哪里不对，一些我确信应当发生、而且是理所当然发生的事情没有发生。”Dr. Strange看着一脸茫然只能点头表示试图理解他的众人，只能在内心叹了一口气。

他稍微转身，面向斜对角的Thor，提出了一个问题：“Thor，你知道世界树是什么样子的吗？”

被点名的雷神扬眉摆出一个疑惑的表情，他略加思索：“我没有亲眼见过世界树，但根据记载，它树干笔直，那代表已经发生的过去，它的枝桠水平，代表可能存在的未来，九大国度生长其上。”

Stephen点点头，这跟他梦到的所差无几：“按照你的描述，我可以肯定，我梦见自己曾在世界树上行走。”

Thor斩钉截铁地否认：“不可能，只有具有特殊天赋的人才能进入到世界树存在的维度，他们被称之为Sky Walker，但据我所知，当前整个九界只有...”他停顿了片刻，眼中流露出忧郁，“没有人具有这个能力。”

他的记忆与他的理智告诉他——没有。上一位Sky Walker出现在他的祖父Bor的时代，并在他的父亲Odin仍是王子的时候就步入了死亡的怀抱。

但一种莫名的感觉告诉他——有，肯定有一位Sky Walker，可他是谁？为什么？

他想到了那天光芒之中的黑影——

“我也觉得有些奇怪，我曾以为那是我的幻觉，但我想如今我应该说出来。”Thor坐得更直，他一一看过众人，最终将目光放空在窗外。

“在战争结束的那天，黎明之时，我看到有一个人自远方逆光行来，我看不见他，他对我说了些什么，我一眨眼，眼前只有初升的红日和万丈光芒。他告诉了我他的名字，但我道不出，写不了、想不起。而在我见到那人影之前，我感到迷茫，我觉得缺失了什么、我觉得缺少了什么、我觉得那胜利不是它本来的样子。”

Stephen的面色凝重起来，他满怀期待地问：“你觉得，它本该如何？”

Thor叹了口气：“这场战争应当以Thanos的死亡作为结束。”

这听起来是如此地异想天开，他们付出了惨痛的代价才阻止了Thanos毁灭半个宇宙，而他居然觉得他们能杀死永恒一族的帝王？

“我也有这样的感受。”Stephen郑重地说，他双手攥拳又舒张，做了个深呼吸，“那个身影，那个人，还能记起多少？”

“我只记得他的名字以你们中庭人的语言，应当是用四个字母拼出来的。但是当时，在我清晰记得的时候，我无法喊出他的名字，出口只有毫无意义的咆哮。”

“听起来像是他被屏蔽了。”Bruce放下手中的笔。

Tony全程保持着沉默，听到这里他打了个响指：“Guys，我有个主意，为什么我们不来找出这个名字呢？一个简单的程序就能解决，这是个极其简单的排列组合问题。Friday，从A开始，四个字母顺序组合，直到你无法继续进行为止，将你进行的上一个报给我。”

“As you wish，Sir.”

下一秒，不可思议的事情发生了，复仇者大厦断电了。

02  
在恢复供电之后，他们又让Friday尝试了几次，每一次指令下达后都是相近的结果——不是Friday直接程序崩溃（Tony简直无法想象这种事情竟然真的发生了。）就是整座大厦的供电系统异常。

“这绝对不是技术问题。”Tony、Bruce、Scott、Peter和Rocket异口同声作出判断。

“当然，我非常确定这绝对不是科学原理能够解释的现象。”Stephen微笑，众人面前都多出了一叠厚厚的白纸和一支笔，“所以，是时候来做家庭作业了。”

这个一个不能再简单的机械重复过程，在纸上依次写下四个字母的组合——

AAAA AAAB AAAC AAAD——

从Natasha到Mantis都不由得发出了一声堪称绝望的长叹，连Groot都发出了一声同情的感慨：“I am Groot...”

Steve第一个拿起笔：“那么第一个字母为A的排列我来负责。”

见猝然士气低落，Mantis提议说：“如果你们觉得太枯燥的话，我可以让你们再开心起来。”

只有Vision逃过一劫——毕竟你不能强求一个还没有完全康复的病人来做这种能把正常人逼疯的枯燥工作，哪怕他严格意义上来说并不是人。

03  
在分工协作、不懈努力之下，打败了Thanos的复仇者众人终于找到了这个科技五人组一致定义为“世界的BUG”的字母组合。

无论是谁，在写到LOKH之后就会自然而然地略过I，写下LOKJ

所以这就是他们要找的海盗的宝藏、世界的BUG、真相的秘密。

他们尝试很多方法来把这个组合“固定”下来——

念出来，张口要么哑然无声、要么是毫无意义的咆哮。

写下来，提笔永远落不下最后一个字母。

输入进电脑里，在按下[I]键之前这台电脑便会死机。

Tony甚至叫人送了二十台各种样式各个时代的打字机、三十套各种材质的印刷活字——前者直接机器报废，后者你会发现无论准备多少的[L][O][K][I]模块它们都会神奇地消失在盒子里，永远凑不齐他们想要的组合。

“足够了。”Stephen用悬戒将这些堆满客体的报废器材送进Tony的仓库之一——当然Tony只有在下次进入地下室的时候才会知道这有一摊麻烦等着他收拾。

“我非常确定在这个宇宙中有一条规则叫做LOKH和LOKJ之间的这四个字母的组合不得存在。而且我相信，一旦它‘存在’，必然将会对这个宇宙的某些规则造成变更。”Stephen总结道。

“尽管我对魔法知之甚少，但我的母亲、神后Frigga、九界第一法师，她曾教导我名是非常强大的一种咒语，就如为什么你们中庭人在向神明祈祷的时候会呼唤神的名字，这也是为什么很多人不敢直呼Thanos其名一般。所以我相信这就是他的名字，而一旦我们让他的名字出现在现实之中，我们就有机会接触到他。”Thor补充道。

“Guys，他，”Star-Lord指着Thor，“是阿萨神。我，”他指向自己，“拥有天神族血统，能徒手握住力量宝石。如果我们两个人，准确的说，神和半神也无法打破这条规则，那么必须得让一下层次更高或者说权限更高的生命体来尝试了。”

“Vision.”Wando抬头。

“如果脑门上顶着颗无限宝石的家伙也不能成功，那我们可以直接放弃了。”Rocket耸肩。

04  
Vision拿起笔，一只炭笔，在众人殷切的目光中写了第一个字母

L.

下一笔。

O.

再两笔

K.

最后一笔。

众人屏住了呼吸，Clint甚至不由自主地攥紧了他的弓。Stephen此刻的紧张程度不亚于他第一次作为主刀医生站上手术台，而Thor更是第一次心脏提到了嗓子眼里。

I.

白纸之上，LOKI这简简单单的四个字母终于被固定在纸上。

05  
Loki醒来。

准确地说，逸散在世界树树干中的一度属于他的灵魂碎片被再度聚合，哪怕并不完整，但残余的部分也足以拼凑出一个与过往无二的他。

谎言之神，不，他不再是了，他的神格已经彻底成为世界树的养分，成为世界树的一部分，Loki在充斥着白光的空间中试图冥想，他渐渐弄清楚了自己的处境，他身处于世界树的主干之中，不知是因为他曾是Sky Walker还是与世界树缔结了契约，抑或是无限宝石带来的影响，他竟能就此窥探世界树的主干——过去及正在成为过去的现在。

这不应当。

在他死在Thanos手下之时，他与世界树的契约便正式成立。

在Stephen带着时间宝石选定那根枝桠之时，他与世界树的契约便正式开始履行，也是自那一刻起他的存在将被彻底抹去，故而根据因果，Stephen将会以另一种记忆步入新的世界线——不是Loki教他如何变更世界线，或许是Dr. Strange从古籍中了解，或许是Ancient One曾偶然提及。

总之，他，Loki，自始至终将不曾存在过，而他，应当自那蕴含着Thanos之死可能的枝桠开始抽枝时与世界树融为一体。他的血肉、性命、神格、灵魂、存在都将成为世界树的养料，作为对命运变动的补偿。

尽管他已没有肉体，但他若有，必然是闭眼睁眼间纵观了而今这根他自始至终不曾存在的过去——并没有太过不同的变化，哪怕他不曾存在，命运总会安排其他的棋子以替代他的位置，致使新的主干与旧的主干没有实质性的改变。

Thor的加冕礼依旧被霜巨人打断。

Thor依旧被放逐于地球。

Thor依旧成为了复仇者的一员，而这次侵略地球的不再是他，而是The Other.

若他还有肉体，此刻的双眼或许会湿润，又一次，神后不幸罹难。

Odin的逝去，Hela的归来，Asgard的覆灭...

他终于看到了终点——

Thanos的失败，

Thor的哀泣，

Stephen的疑惑，

众人的尝试，

Vision的成功。

Loki做了一个深呼吸，以他幻想的方式，他大喊：“Yggdrasill，出来和我解释一下，为什么Thanos没有死，不，不仅是为没有死，解释一下为什么在这条我要求的世界线里他还永生？”

06  
Yggdrasill看着自己体内的这位祖宗——是的，祖宗，他真的是鬼迷心窍了居然和谎言之神订立了契约。好吧，这一次谎言之神的的确确没作弊，也没打算作弊，的的确确是老老实实、真心实意地向他献祭。

这次不是Loki的过错，不是他的过错，是Thanos的错。他接受了契约之后才发现，Thanos早已被死亡诅咒永生，而死亡的权能凌驾于他之上，所以，他无法伸展出一根枝桠，在那里Thanos将有一死。

这问题还不大，他能解决，鉴于他能理解Loki想让Thanos死的目的之一就是阻止对方集齐无限宝石毁掉半个宇宙，虽然他不能让Thanos死，但是他能让Thanos输，这样他也能心安理得地把这个在他枝桠间蹦跶了千百年的小家伙化作自己的养分。

毕竟在那个人类法师带着时间宝石步入那根他依照契约增设的世界线时，Loki誓言之中提到的所有祭品都将作为养料成为他的一部分，就算那根枝桠继续生长，直至那群小家伙打败Thanos，却发现对方根本杀不死，此刻才能说他没能完成对Loki的承诺，但，那又如何，Loki的存在都作为他的养料成为世界树的一部分了，又如何能抗议呢？

本该如此，是的，本该如此。

谁能想到在他把Loki“吞”进树中之时才发现谎言之神的体内孕育着一位新神——该死，他不能随意抹杀新生的神明，所以他只能先拿Loki的肉体与性命作为养料来弥补命运变更的损失，用Loki的神格与蕴含其中的神力及一小丢丢灵魂去喂养这新神。他本计划等其发育完成，再找个方法将她的存在送还现实，将她送还现实之后，再用Loki的灵魂与存在当自己的养料。

计划，是的，计划。

谁知道那个新生的神明竟然如此强大，孕育了这么久还没有发育完成？

谁知道那个雷神怎么就执念如此深重，连Loki的存在近乎被他完全阻绝的情况下还能想起来？

谁知道那个人类法师居然还念念不忘这条时间线本该如Loki所愿引领向Thanos之死的结局？

谁知道那个心灵宝石的持有者居然能写出被他与Norns联手抹去的符号？

当LOKI之名再度出现在真实世界之中，他对Loki存在的一度禁锢就将被彻底打破，而更糟糕的是，这家伙是Sky Walker，他可以在世界树的枝桠之间移动，而今他就可以在树干中游荡，所以Loki无疑会知道真相。

而这个家伙不仅仅是Sky Walker，他还一度拥有过空间宝石、理解空间规则，他还曾是九界第一法师，他还使用过时间宝石、窥探了当时的所有枝桠...他还一度是混乱之神——哪怕神格已经不复存在，但制造混乱永远是他的本能。

而这样的一个家伙此刻就在他的体内。

他慌不慌？

他慌。

07  
“Norns，高贵的三位女神——Urd、Verdandi、Skuld，我知道你们能听到我的呼唤，你们是命运的见证者、世界树的浇灌者亦是法律与正义的化身。我请求你们现身，为我主持公正。”

此时Loki已不再是刚刚苏醒时的那一道缥缈虚影，他为自己变幻出了形体，他的魔法并非来源于他的神格、而来源于他的灵魂，而此刻，他就在他的魔力源泉之中。他或许无法离开世界树的主干，但是在主干之中他可以恣意妄为。

漫长的等待过后，Norns终于姗姗来迟，三位女神都身着乳白的长裙，她们的金发都那般耀眼，Urd短发及肩、Verdandi长发曳地，Skuld结着编织了白羽的发辫。这次她们手中握着的不是丝线与纺锤，而是黄金的天平。跟随三女神一同到来的，是拽着Verdani裙摆的“小男孩”——唇红齿白、眨着一双森绿的大眼睛，满脸写着无辜，浅棕的短发打着卷，他看起来不过是个三百岁的孩子。

Loki着实控制不住自己，嘴角忍不住抽搐了两下，是的，眼前这个“小男孩”就是自当前宇宙诞生以来就存在的世界树的意志、命运可能的承载者Yggdrasil。现在这个存在了不知道多亿万年的家伙是在试图和他装嫩装无辜装可怜吗？当然，失态是不可能的，他恭敬地躬身行礼：“Your Lady, and…”他不由得停顿片刻，哪怕是因舌头也想不出合适的称谓来安放Yggdrasil，“Sir.”

“我们听到了你的呼唤，Odin之子，现在告诉我们你的诉求。“Norns一人一句道。

“如您所见，我与Yggdrasil曾缔结一项契约，而显然，这项契约的履行出现了一些犹待解释的差错。因此我请求您，公平与正义的Norns，聆听我们各自的陈述，若有可能居中调节，如若不成，公正裁决。”

虚无的树干之中骤然出现了真实的空间，高台之上Norns端坐正中，高台之下Loki与Yggdrasil分案对坐，而在Norns的正对面、高台之下还留有一把椅子，曾经的谎言之神微微一笑解释到来之际：“我请求增设一位见证者——Stephen·Strange，作为两度目睹世界树、时间宝石的持有者，他有资格聆听我们的对话。”

“准许。”Urd点头。

08  
“又见面了，二流法师。”

Stephen没有第一时间回应Loki的打趣，他还在消化脑海中的记忆，在他的灵魂被带入世界树之中时，被规则抹去、修改的记忆全部涌入脑海，尽管还不透彻的了解前因后果，但他大概能猜测到Loki某种程度上是与命运做了交易，代价很可能就是他的存在，但不知为何，他的存在不仅没有被彻底抹去，甚至还被他们再度唤醒，脱离了原本的轨道。

“所以，介意和我稍微介绍下情况吗？”Dr.Strange谨慎地打量三位金发女神和那个棕发小男孩。

“此为一上古咒术，亘古既存，欲求以血还血、以命偿命之复仇，但诵此咒，献以为祭，若献祭之物合乎命运载者之意，此约即成，命殒当立。吾具以付之，下献血肉、上祭存在。此约具成、吾命休矣，本当应约行具，今吾魂犹存，此约未践。”

Norns点头，确认曾经的谎言之神此时所诉并无虚假。Stephen沉默了片刻：“呃…”

“Your Lady，鉴于我们邀请的见证者不过是魔法世界的区区学徒，一介人类自然是不知晓有关宇宙规则与命运规划的原理，为公平起见，我建议，以其所能理解的方式来描述与解决我和Yggdrasil的争议，不知诸位意下如何？Loki站起来，低头示以尊敬。

Stephen没有错过邪神向他眨的那下眼，他立刻会意：“是的，以我的学识实在难以理解命运如此高层次的规则，若能以简明易懂的方式表述，我才能更好地见证，并不甚感激。”

三姐妹低声交谈，最终Verdandi开口：“你建议以何种方式来表述以便于时间之果的持有者理解？”

“事实上，在我短暂的中庭之旅中，发现人类这种寿命短暂、肉体脆弱的种族还是有几点值得称赞的创造。一者是满足口腹之欲的花样，二者是文学艺术领域的想象，而三者，则莫过于对法律完善的不懈探索。短暂生命与本能的贪婪与自私带给他们无尽的混乱与纷争，而他们却一直试图制定规则以带来秩序。其法制之健全，远胜于Asgard.因此我建议，我们不妨以人类法律上的概念来进行阐述，以人类法律上的形式来进行裁决。”

“全知如您，命运的见证者、司掌法律的女神，九大国度之中何曾有一部法律您不通晓？”

Skuld摇头：“自然没有。”

“全能如您，命运的承载者，世界之树的意志，只要您有意观测何种事物您不能获知？”

Yggdrasil也只能承认。

“至此，我请求三位女神就我与Yggdrasil之间的契约纠纷进行审理。”

Norns点头，Yggdrasil也只能无奈接受。

Loki露出了微笑。

Stephen只能微笑。

09

（此节为Loki与Yggdrasil唇枪舌战，包含部分法律概念，如果觉得太过枯燥可以食用附于结尾的9.5，法liu庭jing提供了简gao明xiao版庭jian审dan记gai录kuo）

Norns捧起绸带，三位女神缚起她们的双目，以示公正、一视同仁。

“既然如此，请允许我先就此纠纷以人类法律角度进行阐述，若我所言有误，还请三位女神予以斧正。”哪怕三位女神看不到，Loki依旧躬身示意。

“这条咒语、这场献祭，其实质是我与Yggdrasil订立的契约。契约标的Yggdrasil须提供一根世界树特定枝桠，该枝桠须具备这一条件——此枝桠代表的平行宇宙中可能发生Thanos死亡的结果。标的物为上述该特定枝桠。您是否认同我的解释？”

Loki看向Yggdrasil，棕发小男孩用带着些许奶气的声音说：“这么说也没错。”

“而我方对价则是我的血肉、性命、神格、灵魂、存在。既我转移上述‘事物’所有权给Yggdrasil，由他提供标的物，Your Honor，您是否认同我对这一行为的概括？”

“认同，请继续。” 

“好的，那么契约成立是在我与您达成合意之时，即我念诵咒语并被Thanos杀死的同时，合同生效是在我在现实之中的最后一项魔法失效、我之一切被世界树占有之时，与此同时，我履行了我的给付义务，而您则应当在Stephen持时间宝石进入上述特定世界树枝桠之时履行您的给付义务，对么？”

“是的。”Yggdrasil点头。

“Norns，命运的见证者，请您一观主干及一切枝桠，请您告诉我与Dr. Strange，可有一根枝桠延展的未来里具有Thanos之死的可能？”

Skuld摇头。

“我非常希望聆听您的解释，在我的血肉、性命、神格及部分灵魂已不复存在之后，为什么我要求的、您许诺的可能性没有出现？”

不知道是否是刻意而为，Loki变幻出来的椅子有些高，Yggdrasil此时的形态双腿只能荡在空中，他眨眨眼开始解释：“呃，咳，这个情况呢有些复杂，是这样的，自始至终我都没有想过要不履行我们之间的契约，而是在开始履行的过程中发现无法履行。由于原标的不能履行，我出于对你我之间契约订立的目的理解，在你本无可能再拥有意识的情况下，换了一个形式履行，虽然不能达到你的原有要求，但是绝对满足你的缔约目的。”

“请向我们详细阐述。”Norns说道。

“是这样的，我的确有尝试过使世界树的枝桠分出一只Thanos死亡的分支，在理论上，我还是有权限改变单一一人的命运的，但是，在尝试过程中我发现Thanos的身上有Death的诅咒，她诅咒他永生。而我无权违背她的命令，因为我的生死也掌握在她的手中。因此，我没有办法提供一根世界树的枝桠，其延展的未来里具有Thanos之死的可能。”

“Loki，你是否知晓Thanos被Death诅咒的事实？”Norns发问。

“我对此一无所知。”Loki义正言辞的面具之下也不免流露出一丝惊讶。

“他没有撒谎。”Urd轻轻点头。

Yggdrasil 耸耸肩：“在我发现这个事情之后，由于当时Loki的存在已经被规则剥夺，被储藏在世界树中作为养料，所以我出于公正的考量，再结合他向我发出要约的目的其实本质上不在于希望Thanos死，而是希望Thanos输。作为补偿，原本我只需要提供具有Thanos输可能性的世界线即可，而现在，悬挂时间之果的、不断被转化为世界树主观的、因我特别干预命运规则而出现的枝桠之中Thanos之败的可能性是百分之百。Your Honor，我虽然没有按照我们之间的契约履行，但是，我通过其他途径进行了弥补，契约的订立目的已经完全实现。”

“反对。”Loki平静地说，他抬头看向三位女神，神情冷冰，满含愤怒，深埋痛楚，“自始至终，我的目的只有一个，正如我所要求，亡吾者死。”

Urd沉默了片刻，她倾身与Verdandi交谈，最终得出结论：“我们无法证实你当时是何种想法，你承载它的灵魂碎片已经不符存在，但，基于你过去的经历，我们认为你有足够的理由期盼Thanos之死。”

“感谢您的信赖。”Loki颔首，“至此，根据普适性的契约精神，此契约而今因不可抗力无法实现契约目的，我请求解除契约、恢复原状，赔偿损害。”

“我请求返还我的血肉、我的性命、我的神格、我的灵魂、我的存在。”

“我请求时间溯回至契约成立之前，并保留我与Stephen·Strange对此的记忆。”

“我请求Yggdrasil做出赔偿，额外提供一根世界树的枝桠，其中蕴含Thanos之败的可能性，且不能低于百分之五十。”

“我请求Yggdrasil做出赔偿，在上述世界树枝桠中，我将继续是空间宝石的持有人。”

Yggdrasil 站了起来，他终于放弃了自己幼童的形态，此时的他是一位高大的青年，他看向Norns：“我不反对解除契约，但我认为我不应当做出任何赔偿，该契约不能履行并非是我的过错，乃是上位规则之制约，同时，恢复原状事理之上不可行，世界线短短数年间已经经过两次变动，三度变更会导致混乱不可预计。”

“而你的血肉、性命已经被世界树化为养分，这一过程不可逆。但你的神格与部分灵魂并非为世界树所吸收，而是由你的女儿…”

Loki如遭雷击，他也站了起来，面上带着不可置信的表情：“I beg your pardon？”

“你的神格与部分灵魂被用以孕育你的女儿。在你死亡之时，这一新生神明具有了命运认可的神格，但她的真实尚未开始发育，所以这个巧合导致的结果不能归责于你我任何一人。”

“这一点我们稍后再讨论，请继续。” Skuld说道。

“故而第一条请求我无法达成，第二条请求亦然。恢复原状无法实现。” Yggdrasil总结，他看了Loki一眼，“事实上，我认为我们之间的契约自始不能履行，故而自始无效。”

“你是在试图提醒我，你应当承担缔约过失责任么？”Loki笑了笑，“但我不认为如此，望您明白，我们虽然是在以人类的语言形式进行争论，但不代表我们的规则完全参照人类的契约规则。请允许我先行指明，在本契约订立过程中，您存在有重大过失。”

“Your Honor，若我的认知正确，Yggdrasil是世界树的意志是命运的承载者，其可以探查世界树记载的一切过去现在未来，对么？”

Norns点头：“你的理解没有错误，并且先前Yggdrasil已就此承认。”

“所以在契约成立之前，在其接受我的要约发出承诺之前，他可以尽情探查有关Thanos的过去，他应当能够知道Thanos为死亡所诅咒的事实，而他没有，他应当知道不能此契约他不能履行。这是否为其过失？”

“这的确是他的过失。”Urd认可。

“如果以人类的契约精神，的确，此契约自始不能履行，导致契约无效，一方当事人应当知道不能，相对人善意无过失，当事人承担缔约过失责任。但是，我们之间的契约并非区区人类契约，而是阿萨神与世界树之间的契约，应当遵照神明之间的缔约规则。尽管我们之间原本订立的契约自始不能履行、当然无效，但通过我的给付行为，Yggdrasil的瑕疵履行，这一契约实际发生效力，故而当事人双方通过事实行为对其效力进行了补足，所以，契约成立且有效，故而我请求解除契约、赔偿损失。”

Yggdrasil暗暗攥起拳头，他算是着了Loki的套了。

“我们对你的表述予以认可。”

“既然我提出的赔偿措施您不予认同，那么我想请问您打算如何解决我们之间的争议？”Loki好整以暇地坐在椅子上，等待Yggdrasil的答复。

10  
“首先，当前主世界世界线予以保留，不要再嘴硬了，你以为再来一次，给你们50%的机会，那群小家伙真的一定能赢？” Yggdrasil耸耸肩。

Loki不置可否，Stephen咳了一声。

“其次，你的存在即已被他们唤醒，自然是要予以返还的，你灵魂缺失的部分我无能为力，正常情况下孕育新神不会损耗你的神格，但鉴于情况特殊，你过往的神格已经不复存在，无法返还。我将与Norns商讨之后再就此对你的补偿进行探讨。躯壳性命这种小事便无需我赘述。”

“关于你的存在返还，由于当前主世界线中完全没有你的存在，以最为便捷的方式，我将融合部分原有世界树枝节，凡与你关联密切者，将会获得有关你的另一世界线记忆，但总体而言，这都是全新的开始。”

“以上，就是我提出的解决方案。” Yggdrasil向Norns颔首示意。

“恕我直言，您提出的解决方案是仅是解除契约之后应有的‘恢复原状’，并未对我个人的损失作出赔偿。或者换个您喜欢的方式来说，我要求对我信赖利益、精神状态受损进行弥补。Your Honor，我的要求并不为过吧？”Loki说道。

“予以支持。”Verdandi说。

“关于你的神格，经规则释明，命运将赋予你‘故事之神’的神格，作为命运的叙述者。原因有二，一是对你的补偿、二是你曾纵观世界之树的一切枝桠、熟悉命运规则，无数的可能在时光前行中消失于虚无，我们认为这是无疑是可惜的，其间发生的无数结局不曾被人了解与记载。Yggdrasil，他是命运的承载者，Norns，我们是命运的见证者，而你，Loki，将成为命运的记叙者，但作为唯一的限制，你将不再拥有对世界树枝桠发展插手的能力，你是否愿意接受？” Skuld娓娓将命运的判决道来。

“可以接受。”Loki点头，表面波澜不惊，似乎这个补偿也就不过尔尔。

Stephen认识到了至尊法师与“九界第一法师”的段位差距主要是在演技和厚脸皮之上。

“关于空间宝石，我依旧请求由我保管，毕竟在当下，没有比我更合适的人选吧？”Loki试探性地问道。

Urd点头：“确实如此，予以支持。”

Loki心中暗喜，但依旧不露声色地继续提出要求：“若我作为命运的记叙者，一定会频繁地在世界树中移动，那么对于我的魔力支持，是否应当与现在我以灵魂形态居于世界树主干之中的程度相当方为合理？”

Yggdrasil无可奈何地答应：“可以对你开放。”

“我再想想…”Loki摸了摸下巴。

“你不要再得寸进尺了吧？！” Yggdrasil忍无可忍地拍桌子。

“我的女儿。”Loki完全不惧，“她也要和我具有相同的魔力支持程度，并且，我将自世界之树上取走一粒空间之种，重建Asgard.”

“给你给你。” Yggdrasil攥住拳头，“你回不回去？我要开始融合世界线了。”

“回。”Loki满意地点头，“我女儿呢？”

“会给你安顿好的。”

Norns点头：“当事人双方达成合意，立即执行。”

11  
Stephen在被送回现实之中前，被Yggdrasil拉住做了个交易。

Yggdrasil说：“你帮我看住Loki，别让他在拾掇什么家伙来利用那条咒语坑我了。”

Stephen说：“有什么好处？”

Yggdrasil说：“我可以授权你成为Sky Walker.”

Stephen嘴上说：“我和那个侵略地球的战争犯一直不对付，交给我，你放心。”心里想他要坑你我难道还能拦得住吗？我为什么要拦？

12  
迎接Loki的是一个久违的、熟悉的、温暖而有力的拥抱，Thor将他失而复得挚爱紧紧地搂在怀中。

“松开，我的肋骨快被你夹断了。才塑造的躯体，你小心点。”Loki抱怨道，当然下一秒他注意到此刻他们处在人群的中心——被复仇者联盟的老熟人和陌生人以及银河护卫队里面的老熟人和陌生人团团围住。

他决定作出最明智的选择——一脚把Thor踹开。

“弟弟！”Thor有些无奈，他失而复得，历经生离、历经死别、历经永诀，现在连抒发一下自己喜悦的权利都不行吗？

“咳，果然孕妇——孕夫的脾气都不大好。”Stephen故意不嫌事大。

“啊？！”在座所有人齐齐发出了惊讶的叫声。

“你！”Loki咬牙切齿地说，他掏出匕首——

这回开传送门送走的可不是神兄弟了，Dr. Strange选择上等秘法以御“敌”——溜之大吉。

“弟弟？”Thor惊讶地看向Loki的小腹，以他现在脑中的记忆——他知道那条曾经的主世界线中发生过的一切，如今他们能身处在这里、享受着无限战争的胜利，必须要归功于Loki与世界树的周旋，“难道是飞船上的那次？”

原本打算私下里再跟Thor谈他们女儿的故事之神此时点头，当众做了一小番抹去一切细节的概括性描述。

“她很强壮。”Thor抚摸上Loki的小腹。

“你能感受出她的神格吗？”Loki扬起嘴角。

“是什么？”

“希望。她于绝望之夜而现，将肩负希望之光而生。”

13  
Loki取回空间宝石之后干的第一件事就是将逸散在空间之中Odin宝库中的残余宝物全部回收。

其中就包括一度失落的Gungnir.

Loki取回空间宝石之后干的第二件事就是将空间之种催生，使其植根于昔日Asgard的旧址之上。

百年之后，眨眼之间，全新的Asgard就再度将悬挂于世界树之间。

Loki取回空间宝石之后干的第三件事就是来一场只有同时作为故事之神与空间宝石持有者才能踏上的旅途。

14  
Loki踏上Valhalla的土地，与人类神话中描述不同，Valhalla并非是坐落于Asgard的宫殿，它亦是一个独立的国度，与Helheim一般都是亡者之国，作为永夜的对立面，这里是永昼之地，是英勇战死的亡灵的归宿。

握在手中的并非不久前委托矮人锻造完成的权杖——与他先前使用的那把相仿，但镶嵌其中的不再是心灵宝石，而是属于他的空间宝石，他将Gungnir握在手中。

面前便是Valhalla之中的“金宫”，金矛为壁、金盾为顶，他推开主殿的大门——

“Loki.”Frigga站在Odin的身旁，神后依旧光彩照人如往昔。

“Hello mother. Have I made you proud？”Loki走到Frigga的身前，事隔境迁，他再一次被母亲拥入怀中。

“I am always proud of you, Loki.”

“My son.”Odin注视着Loki自殿门步步走来，他的目光只在永恒之枪上略过，一直注视着Loki，直至这对母子彻底重逢，“Both of us are proud of you. But also worried about you. Your sacrifice was remarkable and respectable even thought it had broken your mother's heart.”

“I am sorry, Mother.” Loki低声说道。

“You are not the man who should make the apology.”Frigga轻拍Loki 的后背，松开了怀抱。

Loki只是向母亲投以一笑，他转身面对Odin，递出了Gungnir：“I bring you this.”

Odin只是抚摸过昔日陪他征战九界的永恒之枪的枪杆，他摇头：“No, Loki. It belongs to you now. It is yours. It is your birthright.”

Loki收回了手，但没有做任何答复。即便已经释怀，但沉默依旧在父子间发酵，Frigga打破了僵局。

她温柔地望向Loki的小腹：“So what’s her name？My dear. Our granddaughter. Your first born.”

“The Goddess of Hope. Jormungandr.”Loki露出久违的、恶作剧得逞的笑容。中庭的神话中这条因太过邪恶被Odin抛入无尽深海、成为Thor一生的宿敌的尘世巨蟒的名字将成为未来Asgard的继承人、希望与光明女神的名字。

这或许是他最棒的恶作剧之一。

-The End of Rebirth-  
-The End of Death of Lies-

另附：  
09.5  
奇：咋回事啊？

基：【故意说得不好听懂】【疯狂暗示】

奇：听不懂，说人话。【疯狂配合】

基：来来来，为了帮助人类方便理解神的对话，我们就用人类的法律概念来谈吧？吹一波三女神，吹波世界树，大佬牛逼如你们，一定没问题的吧？

三：没问题。

树：【虽然知道一定有坑但是不能拒绝】没问题。

基：差不多就是我用我的一切和那个家伙换灭霸可能死的世界线。来三女神大声告诉我——有这个世界线吗！！！

三：没有。

基：来吧，话筒给你，你来跟我慢慢解释！

树：…不是我不想给你，而是我做不到。我没想要坑你，所以我就换了种方式帮你达成你的目的。你虽然说这是要灭霸死，其实横竖不过是让灭霸输嘛。你看你要灭霸死，我只给你虚无缥缈的可能性，但是灭霸输，我可是给了百分之百的成功率。怎么样，我这个人够朋友吧。

基：滚，我只想让灭霸死。

三：虽然没有证据但是我们就相信你说的吧。

基：好，那情况是这样，既然契约不能履行，那我们解除契约，吃了我的给我吐出来，改的世界线给我变回去，还要补偿我的损失，你要白送一个灭霸有50%几率输的世界线，这个世界线里我还要空间宝石！

树：【你是魔鬼吗？】赔是不可能赔的，做不到又不是我的错。吐是吐不出来了，我吃都吃了，而且一大堆还是你女儿吃的咧。

基：啥？你做说一遍。

树：你女儿，恭喜你被一发入魂，受精卵都还没在子宫着床，但是已经有神格在孕育了。

三：等下，过会再谈这个问题。

树：好哒！就不赔，不复原。

树：不仅不赔，按人类的合同法精神来看，咱们之间的契约自始无效，根本不存在解除契约的问题！我也没有赔偿损害的责任！

基：呵呵。咱们是神，按什么人类的合同法精神，来来来，我们来用神明之间的缔约规则解释一下。是，的确契约自始无效，但是东西我给了，事情你也做了，按咱们之间的规则，契约成立且有效，所以啊，解除契约，乖乖承担赔偿责任吧。

树：【要按人类规则的是你，现在否决人类规则的又是你，我上哪说理去啊！】

三：说得挺有道理，来，Loki你继续。

基：好的，既然咱们就这契约必须解除达成共识，我提出来的要求你一条都不任何，那你说吧，你打算怎么解决，请开始你的表演，蟹蟹。

 

后记：

我其实从来没有写过后记这种东西，但Death of Lies不一样，它的创作过程着实破折，所以这里和大家多说两句。

首先请大家务必感谢亲爱的雪川，没有雪川酱的力挽狂澜，Death of Lies就没有Rebirth这一章了，她，逆转悲剧的魔女，把一颗有后妈之心、好不容易鼓起一次后妈之胆，准备拿40米大刀把大家捅对穿的我讲道理讲到心悦诚服，彻底放弃BE结局，由此才出现了Rebirth.

最初我的脑海中是只有Sacrifice的剧情，我想诠释Loki的死亡，我想为Loki的死亡增加一些意义。我是一个虐点很高、甜点很低人，角色的死亡对我而言不是绝对BE，如果他们死得其所、死有所值甚至哪怕死得合乎逻辑，我都能坦然接受。由此原本的Sacrifice中Loki是被同化于类似于宇宙规则的存在——“Thanos必须死”或者“Thanos必须输”，是的，就是像圆神一样。Thor不像焰一般幸运，他的确不记得Loki了。

在某个深夜和雪川酱分享完这个脑洞之后，雪川酱说：“来，我们来讲讲道理。”然后我们就开始从合同法的角度分析Loki向世界树的献祭行为。我们真的是在通过每一个细节寻找他们之间的漏洞——准确地说，雪川酱负责找Loki与世界树契约中的漏洞，我负责不断完善契约的相关设定，包括命运规则、命运生成方式、世界树权限诸如此类。

雪川酱达成的第一个成就，是说服了我，Loki与世界树之间的契约没有适当履行，应当解除合同、赔偿损失。我们就这一观点达成合意之后，Loki成功地从宇宙规则退回到了世界树存着的小点心状态。接下来的问题就是怎么唤醒，我选择了名字，只要写下Loki 的名字就能使得Loki再次存在，雪川酱建议Vision以其与心灵宝石的特殊关系，应当可以突破世界树制定的规则。

然后就到了Loki醒来之后该怎么解决后续的故事，我和雪川酱之间的对话真的非常、非常、非常恐怖，当两个法学生相遇，就开始以专业角度来剖析同人了。我作为世界树的辩护律师、雪川酱作为Loki的辩护律师就如何恢复原状和怎么赔偿损害进行了激烈的交锋。Rebirth中Loki一开始提出来的要求都是雪川酱向我提出来的，但那还不是所有，雪川酱提出变更Frigga生死、给予Loki世界树更高权限以及向代理律师提供魔力储备种种要求。我作为世界树的辩护律师义正言辞地拒绝了。

虽然我也很希望妈妈复活，但是总有一些牺牲是无法避免的，尤其是从雷神二就开始变更时间的话，这不符合我们先前探讨出的命运规则。最终我们协商一致的结果就是当前世界线不变，上一条世界线合并，Loki成为故事之神，阖家大团圆。

原本我构思的世界树没有一口把Loki吃掉的原因是要随着时间推进才能慢慢消化，所以在大家不懈努力之下把Loki叫醒得很及时，世界树才刚刚吃完神格。而雪川酱提议说诶假如锤锤一发入魂的话，世界树吃进来才发现吃多了，而且多吃的这个不能吃，必须要吐出去，那不就耽搁。由此，Rebirth糖度又再次提升。

Rebirth之中第9节是写得耗时最长、最为艰难，但也是我觉得没多人会看的部分，因为它的确没有太多趣味性、有点偏学术了，但是！我还是坚持这么干了，作为法学院之耻(QAQ)我是翻着债权法学一遍复习合同法总论一遍瞎编的。这里感谢雪川酱和牙牙陪我一点点把其中存在的不够严谨、违背法理的表达进行修改。真的，我的鸡血愣是被债权法消磨到生死困顿寂寥。

特此再次声明，本文涉及的“法庭辩论内容”均为文学创作，其适用法律为“阿萨神缔约准则”，千万不要试图以人类法律来理解，如有任何逻辑谬误，欢迎指出，但指了我也不会再修改，因为懒。

虽然彩蛋这种东西应该大家自己找，但是我还是点出来一个吧，小希望吃麻麻的灵魂碎片是有选择哒，她吃掉的都是承载着麻麻痛苦与悲伤的部分。Loki相应的记忆没有缺失，但灵魂的印记（伤疤、刻痕）不负存在，也就是再也不会由此而隐隐作痛了。所以，这是真正的重生。

这篇的文风真的非常飘忽，按道理来说，全文应当保持语言使用的统一，但真的有很多台词以我的能力水平，以中文无法表达出英文的那种感觉，所以，还请大家多多包涵。（再一次暴露出我堪忧的英语水平。）

这篇在两个晚上爆肝出来的短篇就是我对复联三无声的反抗——锤基女孩、基吹女孩绝不认输。如果大家想看的话，我其实挺想恶搞一个番外，以庭审笔录的形式来表述Loki与Yggdrasil的纠纷，当然，番外中两位当事人就不亲自上场了，交给我们这些“代理律师”吧！

最后，再一次感谢铸刀为糖、化悲为喜、逆转悲剧的魔女雪川酱，我们坚守住了民商法（知识产权）法学生的尊严！！！哪怕你是世界树！你也要遵守契约精神！！！

以下是没啥意义的小解释：  
1\. Death与Yggdrasil位阶关系——是上位法与下位法的关系，举个例子，Death的诅咒相当于宪法层级，而Yggdrasil的则差不多属于地方性法规。因为下位法不得与上位法相抵触，所以…  
2\. 为什么Yggdrasil会和Loki订立契约——可别觉得他可怜，真的是他自己活该。一是因为Loki作为走天家族一员在世界树上奔达了千八百年了，也挺熟的。二是因为他觉得弄死一个人换来哇靠这么多东西，存在诶！存在诶！那是一口气吃了千千万万无数个Loki，血赚不亏！所以，人不能贪，树也不能贪。  
3\. Yggdrasil为什么没有去检查下Thanos是不是永生——就以正常人的想法而言，你不会预料到宪法会专门有条规定具体到某某某不能死，所以他也是。但谁知道“宪法”还真规定了这一条。  
4\. 由于这篇写在511电影上映前，所以我并不知道电影中是否提及灭霸对死亡的追求与倾慕，所以如果没有的话，就当做是我的世界我做主吧！

键盘在手，要啥没有。你糖我肉，你刀我糖。你官方能拿糖逼死同人，但永远不能靠刀逼死同人。

以上，祝没有观影的伙伴们观影顺利，祝观影完成的伙伴们能够回血。


End file.
